


Wedding Plans

by reeby10



Series: Comment Fic [128]
Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Discussions of Murder, Established Relationship, M/M, Wedding Planning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-14
Updated: 2019-04-14
Packaged: 2020-01-13 00:14:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18457532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reeby10/pseuds/reeby10
Summary: Will looked over at Hannibal, every line of his body showing how deeply unimpressed he was with his soon-to-be-husband's idea. "We're not killing anybody on our wedding day."





	Wedding Plans

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [this prompt](https://comment-fic.livejournal.com/763487.html?thread=100328543#t100328543) at comment_fic.

Will looked over at Hannibal, every line of his body showing how deeply unimpressed he was with his soon-to-be-husband's idea. "We're not killing anybody on our wedding day."

“Will-”

“No,” Will said, cutting Hannibal off. He crossed his arms over his chest, ignoring the annoyance on Hannibal’s face. “I am putting my foot down on this one. Joint murder is not an appropriate wedding celebration.”

“Of course it is,” Hannibal replied, a little reproachful. “What better way to show our devotion to one another? And provide for the reception as well, of course.”

For a long moment, all Will could do was stare in disbelief at Hannibal, who looked as cool and unconcerned as ever despite what he’d just said. “You do realize,” Will said slowly, “that many people from the FBI will be in attendance. And that not all of them believe you’re innocent, despite charges being dropped.”

Hannibal shrugged. “I fail to see how that should affect our wedding.”

“You… You…”

Will stopped trying to come up with any words to reply, dropping his head into his hands as he fought the hysterical laughter bubbling in his throat. He should have known this was how Hannibal would react, he really should have. Subtlety was not one of his particular traits, after all.

“A compromise,” Will said, finally raising his head after managing to calm himself down. “I will let you plan the bachelor party the night before-” Hannibal raised an eyebrow, clearly interested since Will had been adamant anything he planned would be too opulent and/or bloody “-but I don’t want more than two bodies. More’ll bring up too many questions.”

Hannibal considered it for a moment, then grinned, dangerous and just a hair too sharp. Will was already regretting everything. “That will be acceptable, Will.”


End file.
